


Dave Jerks Off And John Walks In.

by Achievement_Hunted



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievement_Hunted/pseuds/Achievement_Hunted





	1. Chapter 1

Dave did a pokerfaced, as he undid his pants,  
Dropped them to the ground, with his shaky hands,   
He let out a smile at the sight he beheld,  
An eight inch tent just begging to be felt,  
He smother more as his boxers slid down,   
Past his knees to the ground,  
He grabbed his length, and let out a moan,   
And rubbed it some, releasing a groan,   
As he started to near,  
He moaned loud for all to hear,  
He went faster and faster,  
Till he could no more,  
Letting his spunk out,  
All over the floor,  
He gasped for air, as he thought about what he'd done,  
But knowing he enjoyed the fun.


	2. John Walks In.

John walked in, so innocent and sweet,  
Until he got a look, at Daves big meat,  
He didn't know what to think, emotions stirring inside,   
Nor what to do, maybe he should hide,  
He took another glance, before he spoke,  
"Dave? Are you serious? Or is this a joke?"  
Dave frowned before replying, "I'm sorry bro, and trust me I ain't lying."  
"What do we do now?" He said an idea in mind,  
Dave raised a brow, curious as to if he should lie,  
John walked over, and got on his knees,   
"I have an idea, just go with it please."  
He began to lick, around the length,  
Before sucking on it, savoring the taste,   
After a while he pulled away,  
He was going to make saves ass hurt , for at least thee days,  
He stood up and stripped,  
All his own clothes,  
He doesn't need to say more, Dave already knows,   
He positions himself between the blondes thighs,  
As he let out a few nervous sighs,  
He started to push in,  
Daves tight little hole,  
As Dave screamed so loud,   
He awoke all the trolls,  
He starte to thrust, drawing out moans,  
As he himself started to groan,  
He went as fast as he could,   
The two of them screaming,  
Until they both climaxed,  
Both thinking hey were dreaming,  
Saves ass and stomache,  
All covered in spunk,   
Delivered to him,  
By the bum tooth hunk,   
The two lay in bed,  
Cuddling so sweet,  
Thinking that this was their midnight treat.


End file.
